


Broken

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: The Dust Cloud [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Might add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ NUKED TEXAS BEFORE THIS!!! NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU, IF YOU DON'T!!</p>
<p>This is the sequel of Nuked Texas and just saying you better not expect something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is the narrator and this is just the Prologue, so it just explains what happened.

I was always so lost in my own world. So separated from civilization and so alone with my own thoughts. Well, not necessarily alone, I've got Michael. He's always with me, ever since the incident 5 years ago. Everyone changed after that. The world finally learned of a new world, but I wouldn't say that it'd be easy to take over. The whole world wanted to conquer the other world, appropriately named the Dust Cloud. In fact, the Dust Cloud is inhabited by monsters just like Ghost Ray and Ghost Ryan. Except now, they were even more dangerous. They don't have to kill us by taking over our bodies, nor do they need to lay a finger on us. Just the sound of them lurking by was so deafening that we'll just die on the spot.

Anyway, enough of the sadness, let's try to talk about the lads. When we came back, only the Achievement Hunter lived and by Achievement Hunters, I mean Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Ray, JJ, Caleb, Lindsay, and myself. Now, I didn't say Michael was alive, I just said that he was with me. Once we came out through the vortex, Geoff immediately went looking for Griffon and Millie. I followed him and when we had arrived home, they weren't there. Geoff searched the house frantically, but they were no where to be seen.

Though, he never gave up and eventually there was a doorbell and I sat him on the couch and went to the door. I opened it and Millie came running in and hugging me, I hugged her back and then she ran over to Geoff, crying. Griffon hugged me, a tight hug that I almost couldn't breathe, she let go of a few tears. We both walked over to Geoff and Mille and Griffon joined in the hug. I could tell that Geoff was crying tears of joy, thanking whoever he could; whatever god was out there listening. I smiled at their little reunion and they invited me into their hug and I gladly accepted the offer. We cherished each moment of it until Jack came in with the FBI behind him. I sighed and I practically had to pry Geoff off of his family, so we could go with Jack and the FBI. Did this count as sadness?

Anyway, from what Jack told me, he never found Caiti and the police were trying to search for her. It's been almost two months after we came back and there's no trace of her on the planet. The police believed that Caiti never existed, that she's just a figment of Jack's imagination because there's no information, picture, nothing in the database. What surprised me more is that they didn't have any info on anyone who died in the Dust Cloud. Nothing! I guess the Dust Cloud affected our lives somehow because the Hunters, with the exception of me, were forgetting everything about our friends' lives. They were a blur to other people's minds, but to me, I knew them perfectly. I remembered what each person did  and who they were. I still can't believe that they all died.

I've bloody gotta stop myself from changing the subject all the time. So, uh, Ryan, he's had it easy. His wife was fine, his children also fine. He's lucky and he didn't rub it in our faces because he knew not to bother us when we were really upset like this.

Lindsay was a mess, she missed Michael and Michael refused to let me tell her that I had Michael. He thought that if I told Lindsay, she would freak out and bicker about why she didn't have Michael and she might get to more drastic measures. I wouldn't care, but Michael knows Lindsay, so I might as well listen to him. Plus he could still do things to me.

Caleb, JJ, and I searched Caleb's house for any signs of life. We found Holly, but she was dead. She seemed to have died of an overdose and Caleb mourned. "You had one decision, why'd you take such a risk?! You should have avoided all that shit!" JJ scolded.

"What could I have done?" Caleb turned to JJ. "Let them all die?!" I winced at the sudden raise of his voice. "They needed me, JJ, they could have all fucking died if it wasn't for Monty and I!"

"It wasn't your fucking decision to make, you piece of shit!"

"Yes it was!"

"You realize that you just put your fucking brother at stake?"

"Shut up, I know what I was doing!"

"No, you didn't!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" We looked over at the voice and Jordan stood there. "What the fuck is happening?" Jordan asked forcefully. Caleb face palmed and I guessed that he forgot that Jordan was visiting this month. I did hear about it a lot and Caleb was excited at that time, but I bet he wasn't now.

You might be asking how Caleb was here, alive, even though he's dead. Well, he came with us through the gate. Apparently, Caleb never really died and it's really hard to explain and I still don't understand it myself. It's not because I'm stupid, which I bet you were thinking, it's because it's complicated and you kind of had to be there to understand.

JJ never came with us to the Dust Cloud, he'd always been here on Earth, but he also knew about the Dust Cloud's existence when we disappeared. He learned of what the Dust Cloud was and it was an alternate dimension with weird looking creatures. It was a place where we could inhabit, shown by how we survived. He couldn't learn about how the creatures operated, so he decided to find the vortex that brought us there. He found it and that's why we were able to come home. JJ saved our lives, but no one else noticed it but me. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even be alive right now. I am in his debt.

Finally being his lovable old self, Ray did his best encouraging us to trudge on. Well, not necessarily walk, but you know what I mean. He helped us stay together and eventually had to convince us that we were in the real world because almost everyone kept saying that this was all just a dream, that we were all just dreaming the same dream. But I've got Michael and I know that everything was real that everything happened. I'm thankful that Ray was alive or else I wouldn't be able to trust anyone else.

Now, about Michael. Have you ever heard of the game Beyond: Two Souls? Well, it's somewhat like that, but it also wasn't. Michael was like Aiden and I'm like Jodie, but Michael was free to do whatever he wanted. He was not connected to me nor anyone else. He just chose me because I seemed to be the most sane at the time and he couldn't be with anyone else who thought that this wasn't the real world. This was the truth and I'm the only one who seemed to realize that. I don't know why he didn't pick Ray, Ray seemed like the fastest to realize that it was all the truth. Though, there was doubt in Ray, he didn't want any of it to be true because he'd lost something worst than anyone else has. I still can't believe how he could manage being alive.

What do we do now without the Office? Well, we're the Protectors of Earth now. We learned everything we can about the creatures of the Dust Cloud called Obscurities. There were different level Obscurities and each have different methods of killing. Not all were the same, but the easiest way was to shoot them with five millimeter bullets shot towards the heart of the Obscurity. The hearts were in different places and it varies on what level the Obscurity was.

Anyway, it wasn't easy for the eight of us. There was a secret Agency that was made to research more about the Dust Cloud, the Achievement Hunters. I think it was more of a battle to keep the name, but it was an accomplishment. We felt proud. We are the only ones who are able to live in the Dust Cloud without oxygen, but we still have to be careful. Obscurities could kill us in a flash. There was a way to live in the Dust Cloud freely, but as you can see we didn't make the decision to.

After all, we were broken...

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE criticize this(because it's terrible). I need comments for inspiration, that's really how I write faster. :) Thank you in advance!


End file.
